The Princess Of Hogwarts
by Princess Silver Serenity
Summary: People say that there is a ghost of a child wondering Hogwarts. But when Harry Potter arrives the ghost suddenly is found out to be a real live child, a year younger then the trio. With this discovery, will danger be more deadly then normal?
1. The Ghost Child

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and I would live in a castle…..plus Sirius would be alive….sniffles Anyways, Don't sue me.

Chapter one- Beginnings

Even as the child known as Harry Potter was delivered to the Dursley's front porch, a small bundle was carried via owl to Dumbledore's office. When Albus Dumbledore returned, he found the owl, the bundle and a note attached to it. He frowned and picked up the letter, opens it, reading the contents through his half moon spectacles.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster Office

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

Please, I cannot tell you who I am, nor who the child's parents are. But I can tell you that the child is your Granddaughter. From that information, I know you will figure out who the mother is, but I will remain a secret until the time is right. Please take our daughter in and let her grow up in Hogwarts. Outside of Hogwarts she is in grave danger. Thank you.

P. S – Her name is Serenity.

Dumbledore looked at the child and was slightly startled. The girl was looking up at him smiling, her bright blue eyes boring into his soul. He smiled and picked her up gently.

"Well, Lady Serenity, I guess that I will see you are protected with the very best that I can offer."

So, from that day on, Serenity lived in Hogwarts. Each year, new students and returning students would see glimpses of a blonde haired child, but never truly saw anything, at least not until the year Harry Potter came to Hogwarts.

It was a month after Harry had found out about the fact that he was a wizard. He had come to Hogwarts and made friends and enemies. Ron and Hermione were currently sitting with him in the Griffindor common room. Hermione was doing the assignment that Professor Flitwick had given them earlier. Ron was arguing with her on a part of that assignment, the differences between floating and throwing. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly the Fat Lady's portrait opened and a small girl came in. Harry looked at the child, motioning for Ron and Hermione to also look. They quieted and watched the child.

The girl had silvery blonde hair up in two buns with streamers. Her bright blue eyes darted to the opposite side of the room and rested on the trio. Her face lighted up and she ran over, a teddy bear in her arms. She stopped about a foot away and she gazed at each of them, stopping at Harry. She smiled shyly and tried to hide her face in the bear. Hermione smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Who are you?"

The girl shuffled her feet slightly, "I'm Serenity…"

Harry smiled, "Well, Serenity, how did you get in here? I don't remember seeing you at the sorting ceremony."

Serenity looked at them shyly. "I live here…and grandpapa gave me all the passwords….but I like the Griffindor tower the best. Everyone is nice."

Ron frowned, "So you live here? But how?"

Suddenly the portrait opened and Professor Snape walked in. He glared at the trio then looked at Serenity. His expression softened a bit.

"Lady Serenity, you are to go to your grandfather's office now. Hurry."

Serenity nodded and looked at the trio. "Bye! I'll see you later! Thank you for talking to me."

Her bright smile was infectious and she left, Snape following behind. He stopped and turned to the three.

"Lady Serenity is not to talk to…students. She is a special child and you are to refrain from speaking to her in the future. If I catch you talking to her again, it's a month of detention and two hundred points."

With that, Snape left the three wondering about the strange events that happened that night.

Uh, hope that it isn't lame. Anyways, good? Bad? Review and I'll post sometime soon!!!

Princess Silver Serenity


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

A few weeks passed sense the appearance of Serenity in the Gryffindor common room and Harry, Hermione and Ron and began to think that they had dreamed about the whole thing. Every night they expected to see the ten year old appear in the common room again, but never did. They found out one day at dinner time. The students were sitting at their respective tables, muttering about why the food had not been served yet. The teachers were all at the tables, except for Professer Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ron looked at the other two.

"Why haven't they served the food yet? I wonder if something happened?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't you think of anything other then your own stomach? Obiously something happened otherwise we would have been eating by now."

"Well sorry for complaining! Gezz.." Ron snapped causing Hermione to glare at him.

Harry was about to break up the argument when Professer Dumbledore walked in with McGonagall. A third figure had slipped into the Great Hall, but at the opposite end of the teacher's table. McGonagall sat down and tapped her glass to bring the student's attention to everyone. The hall quieted quickly and Dumbledore looked at the students with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know that we've kept you from your dinners, as I can tell by some of your pleading faces." Ron turned bright red. "But I do have to address something of importance. Recently, there have been reports from students about a young girl about ten wandering around the school and the common rooms. The rumors are true. Now, deciding that it would be best to have the person in question introduced, I present Serenity Lunaria."

Everyone looked around then finally stopped at the figure walking up between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Her hair was up in the two buns and she wore a silvery white dress that made her seem as if she was more of a ghost then a real live person. She made her way up and curtsied to the teacher's table then turned to look at the students. By now, everyone was whispering among themselves, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and a huge smile crossed her face and she waved. In her arms was the same teddy bear that she had held when she had first met them. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone fell silent again.

"Serenity has lived here her whole life for reasons that I will not explain now. She has not had much contact with people and so she may seem a little different at first. For now, she will sit among you and I hope that you will all treat her with the utmost respect. And with that said, let the dinner begin."

Food filled the plates and people started to eat, again talking about the strange girl. Serenity looked around and again found the trio and made her way over to them. When she stopped, the three smiled at her.

"May I sit with you?"

To Harry, her voice was like silver bells, or soft falling snow. He numbly nodded and she sat down next to him. Hermione smiled at her and Ron grinned.

"So, we are allowed to talk to you now?"

Serenity blushed and looked down a bit. "I was supposed to stay out of sight, until next year. But I was so lonely."

"You've lived here in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked while getting the 'I'm going to ask a zillion questions' look.

Serenity nodded, "Grandpapa has raised me here. I love this old castle, it has a lot of secrets that I still haven't discovered yet."

"Serenity, why do you carry a teddy bear around?" Harry managed to ask.

Serenity looked at the bear, "I….don't have many friends…and I consider him…to be one of my friends. Could you guys call me Sere? Or Serena? I don't like being called Serenity. It's pretty…but it seems like when people call me that, that they don't want to be my friends…"

The three nodded and the conversation turned to generalized things. The rest of dinner was peaceful, but once it was over, Peeves suddenly floated in with a ghostly trumpet and when Serenity stood up, he started to play it. She blushed and looked down because now the whole school was staring at her and the ghost. She quickly said goodbye to her friends and grabbed her teddy and started to walk. A few students had gotten up but had stopped when they heard the noise. Peeves moved in front of Serenity.

"Make way for the pretty princess! Move! Lady Serenity coming through!"

The three watched until the ghost and girl were gone.

"I feel sorry for her." Ron said suddenly.

Hermione looked at Ron as if he'd grown two heads. " You do?"

Ron nodded, "With Peeves around, everyone will know that she is coming."

Harry laughed and they went up to their common room.

Ok! I got soooo many reviews that I decided to post early! My head has expanded so much it isn't funny! Well, I got a review that said that Serenity is too immature. The reason that is, is that she hasn't had much contact. So the teddy bear is a comfort thing. She'll lose it eventually, and she will gain a lot more maturity, but I figured if I had been cut off from knowing other kids that I would be like this. OH, here's the ages!

Harry- 11

Ron- 11

Hermione- 11

Serenity-10

Well, that's the important ages anyway. Review! Thanks!


	3. Three Headed Dogs, Weasley Twins, and Un...

Chapter Three

Harry, Hermione and Ron were going back to the common room when the stairs started to move. They held on while it moved.

"Let's go! Before they change again!"

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they looked around. A small giggle came from next to them. They turned and saw Serenity standing there. Ron jumped and shook his head.

"Bloody hell, do you always pop up everywhere?"

Serenity shook her head, "I was wondering why the third floor was forbidden. So I came up here, once I escaped Peeves. Why are you here?"

"The stairs changed. Now we really should be getting out of here before we get into trouble!" Hermione said turning. Serenity giggled but then turned. Her gasp drew Harry's attention and he saw Ms. Norris.

"It's Ms. Norris! Hurry, this way!" Serenity said kind of panicked. She led them down the hallway. Finally they stopped but realized that Ms. Norris was still following them. Serenity's eyes widened.

"I can't be caught! Oh…I'll get in trouble again!"

Hermione looked and walked over to the door. She pointed her wand and unlocked the door.

"In here!"

The four quickly ran into the room and shut the door. They waited a minute before relaxing.

"Bloody hell! That was close."

Harry nodded at Ron and looked at Serenity. She smiled at him and he suddenly noticed that the teddy bear that she carried around was not in her arms. Hermione's shaky voice broke Harry's concentration. He turned and looked at her.

"I…know why that door was locked."

The three looked to where Hermione was pointing and their eyes widened. The three headed dog stared at them and sent spit flying everywhere. They screamed and went out of the room as fast as they could barely shutting the door. Their breathing was heavy for a moment then Serenity looked at the three.

"I…should be going. Grandpa might get worried if I don't hurry up."

Hermione looked at her. "Who is your grandfather? If you don't mind answering."

Serenity went to answer but another voice stopped her.

"She is Dumbledore's niece, a pureblooded witch unlike you Mudblood."

Serenity turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with his arms crossed. What she didn't see was Hermione and Harry holding back Ron. All three of them had expressions ranging from pure hatred to a mix of embarrassment and anger. Draco walked up to Serenity and took her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed and pulled her hand away quickly.

"At least I know that there is some….worthy people in Hogwarts. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. I have been wanting to make your acquaintance and to get you away from this filth." He motioned to the trio behind her. Serenity turned and looked at her friends then back at Malfoy.

"These are my friends…"

"Friends? Potter there is an orphan and a freak, Weasley there is so dirt poor that they have to reuse everything. And the Mudblood isn't worth anything."

Serenity stared at him a bit then glanced at the three. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw Hermione in tears and the other two furious. Serenity turned and drew herself up to her full height and narrowed her eyes.

"These very talented witches are my friends, Malfoy. And for your information, I am also an orphan. Ron's family may be poor but at least they teach manners AND…." She took a step toward Malfoy. "Hermione is not a mudblood! She's better then you EVER will be!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the smaller girl. He went to say something else but her fist met with his chin and the force and shock of being hit knocked him back. Serenity turned and saw the shocked looks on the trio's face. She smiled.

"I'll show you a faster way back to the Gryffindor common room."

She led them back to the tower. During the trip the four talked about what Serenity had just done and about the year so far. Harry looked at Serenity and felt comforted that he wasn't alone in the fact that he didn't have parents. Plus after the incident with Malfoy, he saw that Serenity was a puzzle. While most of the time she seemed childish, Harry had seen the regal look that she had possessed when confronting Malfoy. Once they arrived at the common room, they were met by the Weasley twins.

"MAGNIFICANT!"

"BRILLENT!"

The four looked at eachother then at the twins.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

The twins went over and bowed low to Serenity.

"We are not worthy! Oh great one, we are not worthy!"

Serenity blushed brightly. Finally Ron snapped at their antics.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"

The twins stood up. Fred looked at his brother.

"Well…" Fred started.

"This year, we have TWO new partners in our…little jokes." George continued.

"See we ran into Peeves and he asked us if we had seen Serenity because he had finished a joke that she requested."

Serenity's eyes grew bigger. "He finished it?!"

The twins nodded and Fred continued on, "We asked Peeves if we could help. But at first he said no…"

"So we said that it would be helping out you…" grinned George.

"And he let us help. But then he said that we had to ask you if we could continue with our services."

Serenity giggled, "Sure!"

The twins gave a shout of joy and bowed low to Serenity before taking off. Ron watched them shaking his head and Hermione looked as if she was confused about what to do. Harry looked at Serenity.

"What did you and Peeves plan?"

Serenity smiled mysteriously. "You'll see…"

This was sooo hard! Oye, I knew I had to post on this one but I'm stuck on a Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon kick. But I FINALLY finished this! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'd say individual thanks, but I think I'll do that next chapter…lol, well thanks and enjoy!

Princess Silver Serenity

P.S. -- REVIEW


	4. Purple is Snape's Color

Chapter Four

AN: I wanted to say first that if Serenity seems to act weird. Like being childish, then slugging Malfoy, it's because she hasn't been around people, she's only read, or seen how the students have reacted to eachother. So, she doesn't have a sense of how to act in certain situations. Hope that helps!

The next day, Harry and Ron came down from their rooms to find Hermione and Serenity talking. Since it was a Saturday, They had decided to go visit Hagrid. Serenity was dressed in silvery white colored robes, but had the Hogwarts crest on it. She turned and smiled at the two boys.

"Hi! About time you came down! I and Hermione have been waiting for a long time now."

"Yes, Sere has been telling me about all of the different classes that she's seen."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Great, another Hermione."

Hermione went to say something but Serenity laughed and stopping the fight from starting. Harry grinned at his friends and how they reacted with eachother. Serenity ran over to the portrait hole and looked back.

"Come on! I want to see Hagrid today! Not when I'm old and cranky!"

The trio followed Serenity out of the common room and headed toward the outside grounds. Ron poked Harry in the ribs.

"Hey, so what do you think of Serenity? She's kind of weird…isn't she? I mean one minute she's acting like she's two or three then the next minute she's acting like she's our age."

Harry looked that the two girls that were just ahead of them. "Donno. But Dumbledore did say that she might act funny. Right?"

"Ya. She's Dumbledore's niece. Weird huh? I've never heard about him having any relatives…"

Harry and Ron went quiet after that, following the girls. They crossed the lawn and stopped at Hagrid's hut, Serenity knocked for them. The door opened and the half-giant looked down at them.

"Serenity, Harry, Hermione, Ron 'ome in! Didn' 'pect to see you 'ere"

The group went into Hagrid's hut and Fang immediately went to Serenity, whining until she petted him. Hagrid went over and put some water on for tea.

"So, what have you been up to?" Hagrid said turning and sitting down. Harry and Ron talked about everything that had happened so far, with Hermione correcting them on a few facts, and told Hagrid about Harry making the Quidditch team. Serenity remained quiet throughout the discussion. Hagrid looked over at her and she buried her face into Fang's coat.

" 'renity, what did you do this time?"

Serenity looked at Hagrid and smiled an innocent smile. Hagrid shook his head sighing.

Next Day

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed toward potions, not particularly wanting to. They went in and took their seats, Harry noticing with a smug satisfaction that Malfoy was sporting a clear black and blue mark on his face. His day only got better as Snape came in with Serenity following behind, looking toward the ground as if she had been caught. Serenity snuck a look toward the trio and she grinned, pointing toward her hair and motioning toward Snape. Harry looked at his potions teacher and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Snape's hair was streaked with multi-colored streaks. The class started to laugh, but one look from Snape silenced them.

"As you can see, someone decided to play a little joke on me. I already have one of those involved, and I will be giving out points to who ever brings me information about the others."

Serenity was holding her teddy bear again and looked up at Snape, after shooting the trio a grin, with the most serious look possible.

"I'm sooo sorry! I was the only one who did it! Promise! Can I go? Please?"

Snape glowered at the girl and nodded, and she ran out of the room. A second later she poked her head in.

"I think the neon purple suits you the best! BYE!"

Snape glared at the door and waved his wand. The potion instructions that appeared were the hardest yet. Harry groaned inside. His day went from excellent to horrible in one second.

I know it's not a lot, but I'm suffering from a horrible writers block on everything I'm working on. sighs Which means that even my book is suffering. Well, enjoy what I have been able to give you! Ja! And thanks for the reviews! I have over fifty on this story!

Princess Silver Serenity


End file.
